


Itch

by Pili



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hanahaki Disease, The first thing i finished in months yay!, This idea captivated me too much to not write at least SOMETHING, gotta start somewhere if I want to get back to writing, really short and bad, what can i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pili/pseuds/Pili
Summary: My take on the library scene from the What Can I Do MVHanahaki Disease explained: It's a disease that causes flowers to grow in the lungs of a person experiencing unrequited love. They cough up flowers and flower petals and they will suffocate one day if they don’t get the flowers removed via surgery (which also causes the feelings for the loved person to vanish) or their love is returned.





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> Please talk to me about this AU I'm so thirsty for angst

Wonpil wants to look away, but he just can’t tear his gaze from Sungjin’s face. The girl keeps searching through the books, lips slightly parted, completely unaware of the way Sungjin looks at her, but Wonpil sees it.

He sees the sparkle in Sungjin’s eyes as he stares at her, the adoration and tenderness, the little smile that stretches across his face when he looks away. He’s beautiful, Wonpil thinks, and wonders if Sungjin is thinking the same about the girl right now. His chest tightens and he swallows thickly. The movement ignites the familiar itch in his throat, insistent and annoying and so, so terrifying.

Wonpil desperately tries to keep his breathing steady. He doesn’t want to disturb Sungjin, but more than that he doesn’t want to alert him of his presence. It’s no use.

He quickly lifts a hand to cover his mouth, the book tumbling to the floor as he doubles over and coughs loudly, feeling the delicate petals flutter against his palm. It shouldn’t be embarrassing, it’s natural and a common thing after all, but Wonpil feels his face heat up against his will. His throat hurts but he forces his body upright, trembling hand clutching at his mouth and holding his breath to stop himself from making any more sounds. It’s incredibly hard when he feels more petals tickle the inside of his throat, but he doesn’t want anyone to see him like this, especially not Sungjin.

The burning shame causes him to scramble to his feet, grabbing the bookshelf behind him for support and for a split second he locks eyes with Sunjin. The last traces of annoyance at the disturbance of his quiet moment are fading from his features and he looks startled, scared even. Wonpil bolts for the exit of the library. His heart beats impossibly hard against his ribcage, the pressure in his chest building and he stumbles down the hall to the men’s restroom. It’s empty, thank god, he thinks, and he locks himself in one of the stalls. Sungjin is probably following him, so he has to make this quick.

He lets himself slump down to his knees, bending over the toilet bowl. The petals just keep on coming.


End file.
